King of Heaven
King of Heaven & The Divine Dragons: The New God of The World, The Infinite Dragon Goddess & The True Dragon Matriarch / Heirs of The Biblical God, The Infinite Dragon God & The True Dragon is a fan fictional crossover of High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangelion. This is a harem anime fan fiction. This is a crossover with Bleach & Naruto. This takes place in the High School DxD universe, after the events Of the anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. ''Plot Shinji Ikari is revealed to be the ultimate fail-safe the Biblical God put in to save the world. He redeemed humanity as Jesus Christ , in this life he redeemed the world. Now as Emmanuel, he redeems Heaven & Earth as The New King of Christianity along with his 2 former guardians: Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi as The Infinite Dragon Goddess & The True Dragon Matriarch. Angels God *'God From The Bible''' *'Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel' ''Archangels'' *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' ''Seraphim'' ''Cherubim'' ''Ophanim'' ''Dominions'' ''Virtues'' ''Powers'' ''Rulers'' ''Hashmallim'' ''Angels'' ''Fallen Angels ''Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Kazariel'' *''Medaka Kurokami ( Kizariel )'' *''Raynare ( Ophaniel )'' * Kalawarner ( Ambriel ) * Mittelt ( Puriel ) *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' ''Devils Supreme Ruler *Lilanne Rose Hinsoma'' ''Seven Great Satans'' *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' * Dante Satan * Serafall Mammon Soul Society ''13 Court Guard Squads'' ''Captains'' *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Minato Namikaze'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kushina Uzumaki'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' ''Leiutenants'' ''Dragons ''Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Silverio'' *''Bronzio'' ''True Dragon'' *''Great Red: 'The '''Apocalypse Dragon, The True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, & Dragon Of Dragons. '''He is Misato's father. *Misato Katsuragi: ''' The daughter & Heir of Great Red, She is vastly powerful like her father but she did not have his bad boy personality. She is in love with Shinji / Emmanuel. ''Dragon God'' *''Ophis: '' The Ourobros Dragon& The Infinite Dragon God. She is Ritsuko's mother. *''Ritsuko Akagi: '' The daughter & heir of Ophis, she is vastly powerful like her mother but she is not emotionless. She, like Misato is in love with Shinji / Emmanuel. ''Heavenly Dragons'' *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' ''Dragon Kings'' *''Tiamat'' *''Yu-Long'' *''Tannin'' *''Fafnir'' *''Vritra'' *''Midgardsomr'' ''Evil Dragons'' ''Mythological Deities ''Mount Olympus ''Asgard'' ''Hindu'' ''Aztec Gods'' ''Egyptian Gods'' ''Persian Gods'' ''Youkai'' ''Vampires'' ''Shinto Gods'' *''Amaterasu'' *''Tsukyomi'' *''Susanoo'' ''Other Creatures'' *''666 (Trihexa)'' *''Above'' *''Death'' *''Oblivion'' ''TV Shows Anime Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Extras * Shinji was trained by Metatron by God who secretly entrusted him to do so. Shinji wields the strongest Sacred Gear in existence; The True Longinus. * Misato & Ritsuko traveled to Dimensional Gap to avoid being apart of Instrumentality. They watched Shinji Reject Third Impact and restore the earth after he activated The Green Earth Ceremony. * Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story, she accepted The Evil Piece System & joined The Anti-Satan Faction. She also took her rightful place as one of the rulers of the Underworld by being head of The Leviathan Clan. * Dante Satan is a direct descendant of The Original Satan, he joined The Anti-Stan Faction & accepted The Evil Piece System. He rules the Underworld as head of The Satan clan. * Shinji made major changes to Heaven & The Church during his 10 years as King of Heaven & God of Earth. * There is an Angelic Harem for Shinji / Emmanuel. * Shinji / Emmanuel is claimed to be The 'Absolute Strongest God in The Universe' because he fought and won The Tournament of Gods. * Misato & Ritsuko joined Heaven to help Shinji / Emmanuel make Heaven stronger to protect the world. * Misato & Ritsuko did not sleep with anyone because they only have eyes for Shinji. They became his guardians during the Angel Wars. * Medaka Kurokami is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Orgabization, Grigori. Medaka is an Arcangel class Fallen Angel. Medaka is one of The 'Six True Fallen Angels. 'Medaka created The 'Dusk Paradise '''system to increase The Fallen Angels numbers. * Raynare, Kalawarner & Mittelt's backgrounds were changed in this story. Raynare is a Ophanim class Fallen Angel, Kalawarner is an Archnagel class Fallen Angel and Mittelt is a Virtue class Fallen Angel. All 3 serve ans show loyalty to their leaders; Lord Aazael and Lady Medaka. * Ichigo Kurusaki wields The Boosted Gear and a Servant of Rias Gremory. Ichigo will be an overpowered character like Shinji / Emmanuel. * Issei Hyoudou is an excercist in this story, he is the son of Tannin, The Blaze Meteor Dragon & Tiamat, The Chaos Karma Drgon * Misato & Ritsuko are vastly powerful, said to even defeat The Evil God, Angra Maiyu and all of Qlippoth. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions